


Сицилийская симфония

by WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, limited mobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Но как, черт побери, можно было придерживаться выбранной стратегии, если речь шла о Микки Пирсоне? Со всей его жесткостью и сраной самоуверенностью, улыбками и хищным прищуром глаз.
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith/Rosalind Pearson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 4 - Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Сицилийская симфония

Рэймонд сощурился от солнца, неприятно бьющего в глаза, и чуть раздраженно дернул узел галстука. Ощущение твердой земли под ногами спустя пятнадцать минут после посадки все еще было нереальным, голова слегка кружилась, а в ушах шумело. Впрочем, могло быть и хуже. Шагавший рядом с ним Микки, наоборот, выглядел таким бодрым, словно только вышел из дому, а не провел три часа в жестяной коробке в тысячах метров над землей. В отличие от Рэймонда, он прекрасно переносил перелеты. Наверняка и где-нибудь на космической станции Микки мог бы как ни в чем не бывало лениво пускать дым сигары в потолок и задумчиво подглядывать в иллюминатор на Землю.

— Насколько ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Микки, бросив на него быстрый взгляд и вытаскивая из нагрудного кармана солнцезащитные очки. Конечно, он знал о плохой совместимости Рэймонда и путешествий самолетом.

— Если по десятибалльной шкале, то на восемь, — сказал Рэймонд. Они неторопливо двигались в сторону стоящей неподалеку темно-серой Альфа Ромео. Водитель уже давно их ждал. — Ровно настолько, чтобы задуматься, можно ли курить на МКС.

— Собрался забронировать место на туристический рейс вокруг Луны? — Микки замедлил шаг и потянулся к ручке со стороны пассажирского сиденья, но замер, не спеша открывать дверь.

— Пока с меня хватает и самолетов, — Рэймонд обошел машину и остановился, тоже не торопясь садиться. — В ушах до сих пор звенит, и всякая ерунда лезет в голову.

— Мы вполне можем себе позволить немного расслабиться, — ответил на это Микки. Его глаза были скрыты за стеклами темных очков, но даже так взгляд ощущался пристальным, осязаемым, словно прикосновение. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отправиться на ланч прямо сейчас, в какой-нибудь из ресторанчиков Палермо? До вечера еще уйма времени.

— Это было бы очень кстати, — согласился Рэймонд. Ему определенно не помешало бы сесть и некотороевремя не двигаться, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. К тому же ничего срочного на ближайшее время у них и правда не намечалось, а предполагаемую остановку он мысленно заложил в маршрут еще еще в Лондоне.

— Вот и отлично, — улыбнулся Микки. — Я вдруг понял, что ужасно голоден.

От аэропорта до самого Палермо было приблизительно полчаса езды, до виллы в одном из небольших поселений провинции — еще около полутора. Двухэтажный дом на побережье официально числился на Рэймонде, хотя его содержание оплачивалось с оффшорных счетов одной из фирм Микки. Он был чем-то вроде корпоративной недвижимости — во всяком случае, так это формально выглядело.

— Найди что-то в этом регионе, — сказал ему Микки три года назад, показывая на карту на экране мобильного. — Не вычурное, скорее комфортное, поменьше людей вокруг, три спальни и выход на море. Ищи как для себя и оформляй тоже на себя, мне там не стоит лишний раз светиться.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, зачем? — нахмурился Рэймонд. Он нервничал, когда приходилось угадывать, что происходит, какой целью в очередной раз задался Микки, а главное — чем все это грозит в ближайшем и далеком будущем.

— Мне нравится Сицилия, а еще у меня там партнеры, — пожал плечами Микки с таким видом, словно это было действительно стоящей причиной покупать дом, в котором будешь бывать от силы пару раз в год. — Считай это моей маленькой прихотью. И не затягивай с подбором вариантов, ладно?

— Как скажешь, босс, — согласился Рэймонд без особого энтузиазма. За поручение, впрочем, он взялся сразу же и даже неожиданно увлекся процессом. Ему и правда нравилось скрупулезно рассматривать предложения о продаже домов на побережье — пусть даже только на фото. Прикидывать, насколько там будет удобно, понадобится ли ремонт и стоит ли вообще задерживать внимание на этом варианте. Иногда он даже мысленно прогуливался по помещению, переставляя мебель, в отдельных случаях — звонил риэлторам, чтобы уточнить детали. В итоге Микки получил три различных предложения, из которых то ли случайно, то ли намеренно выбрал тот, который больше всего нравился самому Рэймонду.

Двухэтажная вилла располагалась в не особо популярном среди туристов и относительно малонаселенном районе. Два этажа, три спальни, просторная гостиная, красивая терраса с видом на море и маленький сад с дикими оливами. Когда Рэймонд прилетел посмотреть на все лично, то убедился, что выбор правильный — здесь было приятно находиться, пусть дом и был старым и требовал некоторого ремонта. В этом даже нашлись и свои преимущества: во-первых, многое можно было сделать под себя, а во-вторых, цена оказалась более чем приемлемой. Потребовалось еще несколько месяцев и пара визитов на Сицилию, чтобы окончательно привести все в порядок, но результат определенно того стоил.

«Идеально. Это именно то, что нужно», — резюмировал Микки, в первый раз оказавшись здесь. Рэймонд так до конца и не понял, какую цель преследовал босс, но в общей оценке был с ним полностью согласен. Казалось, Сицилия подходила Микки, как хорошо подогнанный костюм, гармонировала с ним — удивительными примерами слияния различных культур, сочетанием мягкого климата с вулканической активностью, опасностью землетрясений и наводнений.

Рэймонду, пожалуй, тоже здесь нравилось — по большей части из-за самого Микки, из-за глупой сентиментальной привязанности к некоторым совместным моментам и событиям, в чем он, впрочем, вряд ли когда-либо признался бы вслух.

К тому же здесь царила неуловимая атмосфера плавности, неторопливости жизни — слегка непривычная, но определенно приятная. Наверное, что-то витало в воздухе, особые флюиды, присущие лишь этой конкретной местности. Вот и сейчас: не прошло и пары часов, а Рэймонда уже медленно отпускало монотонное и почти незаметное напряжение, обычно сопровождавшее его в Лондоне. Он любил город, в котором жил, но иногда ощущал почти физическое облегчение, расставшись с ним на какое-то время.

Для ланча они с Микки выбрали небольшой ресторанчик на берегу, из тех не слишком приметных заведений, которые больше рассчитаны на местных, чем на туристов. Небольшая терраса выходила к самому морю, столики были отделены друг от друга легкими деревянными перегородками, что, конечно, не давало никакой звукоизоляции, но создавало иллюзию интимности. Неудивительно, что в ожидании заказа разговор зашел на отстраненно-личные темы, не касающиеся деловых вопросов.

— Как ты объяснишь отсутствие своей жены на сегодняшнем приеме? — поинтересовался Рэймонд, наскоро просмотрев почту с мобильного и не обнаружив ничего, что требовало срочного ответа.

— Семейные дела, конечно. Тут это понимают, — улыбнулся Микки, опираясь локтями на стол и наклоняясь чуть ближе к Рэймонду. — В конце-концов, Роуз сейчас укрепляет потенциально полезные для нас связи.

— Сложно с этим поспорить, — кивнул Рэймонд, стараясь держать невозмутимое лицо, когда колено Микки под столом мимолетно зацепило его собственное. Вполне привычный жест выражения приязни, но сердце Рэймонда всегда заходилось быстрее в подобные моменты.

Изначально предполагалось, что Розалинд тоже приедет с ними, но ее подруга второй раз выходила замуж — в этот раз за одного весьма влиятельного баронета. Так что сейчас Роуз была крайне занята организацией вечеринки для невесты и ее приятельниц. Микки же должен был вернуться в Лондон через три дня, чтобы сопроводить жену на саму свадьбу.

— Иногда мне кажется, что из меня получился бы неплохой фермер, — после недолгого молчания вдруг сказал Микки и перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону моря.

— В определенном смысле ты и так фермер, — заметил Рэймонд, не совсем понимая, к чему ведется этот разговор. — Только говно вокруг иного рода.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Микки. — Просто в последнее время я все чаще ловлю себя на мысли, что хочу куда-то сбежать от всего этого: остоебенивших званых ужинов, бесконечных занудных разговоров с аристократами и подтверждать то, что я на своем месте по праву.

— Мне казалось, ты на самом деле любишь все это.

— Мне нравится моя жизнь, Рэй, — ответил Микки, мягко постучав пальцами по столу, словно бы с нетерпением. — Но иногда всем хочется кардинальных изменений.

— Сменить имя и уехать на другой континент? — почти в шутку предположил Рэймонд и нахмурился. Микки последнюю неделю был задумчивым и сосредоточенным, словно формулировал, рассматривал со всех сторон какую-то новую идею, которой пока не готов поделиться. Расспрашивать о чем-либо было бесполезно, так что оставалось только ждать, пока он расскажет сам. Казалось, что это вполне может случиться прямо сейчас.

— Почти что так, — Микки склонил голову, пристально глядя на Рэймонда с нечитаемым выражением лица. Заметив подошедшего официанта, он сделал паузу и откинулся на спинку стула. — Но сейчас вполне подойдет и смена декораций на пару дней.

Если Рэймонд и досадовал из-за того, что заказ принесли не в самый удачный момент, прервав их разговор, то не слишком долго. В конце концов, хмуриться на великолепно приготовленную пасту с морепродуктами не имело никакого смысла. Какое-то время они оба были сосредоточены на еде, лишь изредка переглядываясь и обмениваясь комментариями.

— Хочешь попробовать? — неожиданно предложил Микки, в очередной раз поймав взгляд Рэймонда, и кивнул на свою тарелку с таким деловым видом, будто заключал сделку. — Мне кажется, что паста с морскими ежами охренительна.

Рэймонд опешил и замер с вилкой в руке, не сразу находясь с реакцией. Обычно они не делали ничего подобного на людях: не сокращали дистанцию, держали руки при себе, не пробовали еду из тарелок друг друга, словно герои мелодрамы на романтическом свидании.

— Я знаю, — согласился Рэймонд, отмирая и бросая взгляд на свою тарелку. — Предлагаю взаимовыгодный обмен.

Во время предыдущих визитов они продегустировали самые разные варианты паст. Так что сейчас предложение Микки совершенно точно можно было считать беззастенчивым флиртом, а не чем-либо другим. Возможно, это входило в какую-то его личную концепцию получения нового опыта. Составить ему в этом компанию было вовсе несложно.

Здесь они могли чувствовать и вести себя свободнее, чем в Лондоне, но Рэймонд еще не свыкся с тем, что они уже не дома: вместо того, чтобы потянуться к тарелке Микки, он просто поменял ее со своей местами.

После ланча Рэймонд окончательно почувствовал, что вернулся в норму. Основным блюдом им подали сибаса с шафраном, подобного которому он больше нигде не пробовал; Микки улыбался как-то по-особенному, мягко и довольно, а солнце бликовало от стенок бокала с вином. Совсем рядом умиротворяюще шумело море, от воды веяло свежестью, и высокая по мнению Рэймонда температура ощущалась вполне сносной. Возможно, хотя бы ради всего этого и стоило подняться в несусветную рань и вынести три часа полета.

По дороге на виллу Микки задремал, снова скрыв глаза за солнечными очками и привалившись к дверце машины. Рэймонд же рассеянно разглядывал проносящиеся за окном пейзажи и вспоминал, как полгода назад они наведались сюда втроем: он, Микки и Розалинд. Десятидневная поездка была никак не связана с работой и оказалась к удивлению приятной. До этого Рэймонд никогда не проводил так много дней подряд рядом с женой Микки на одной территории, и ожидал чего угодно: от напряжения до открытых конфликтов. Несмотря на взаимную симпатию, он был уверен, что периодически раздражает Роуз так же, как и она его. Но все прошло неожиданно мирно. Еще в Лондоне Микки предупредил, что никаких разговоров о делах больше пары часов после завтрака не потерпит, так что они втроем колесили по Сицилии и изучали местную кухню — то есть, вели себя, как самые обычные туристы. И еще, конечно, купались в море и трахались во всех пригодных для этого комнатах в не таком уж и маленьком доме.

— Никогда раньше не видела тебя настолько расслабленным, — сказала ему Розалинд в ночь перед отлетом. Они оставили крепко спящего Микки одного в огромной кровати и теперь сидели на террасе почти в полной темноте.

— Наверное, отдых пошел мне на пользу больше, чем я ожидал, — ответил Рэймонд, отпивая из бокала холодное вино. Он встал из-за жажды, но спускаться на первый этаж за бутылкой воды было лень — пришлось довольствоваться тем, что осталось на террасе еще с ужина.

— Признайся, ты был уверен, что мы с тобой поубиваем друг друга, — хмыкнула Розалинд, поправляя шелковый халат, так и норовивший сползти с плеч. Отсвет фонарей с набережной высвечивал часть ее лица и руку с зажатой между пальцев тонкой сигаретой.

— Думаю, такая вероятность была, — кивнул Рэймонд, машинально поежившись от порыва прохладного ночного ветра. Он был в одних наскоро натянутых шортах, которые принадлежали Микки.

— Это тебе так кажется, — Розалинд затянулась и выпустила дым в небо. — Иногда секс это не просто способ скоротать время, но и проявление расположения.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Рэймонд. — Но обычно это не мешает людям конфликтовать.

— Рэй, — вздохнула она, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Ты вовсе не бесишь меня так, как сам думаешь.

— Рад слышать, — Рэймонд допил остатки вина из бокала и отставил его в сторону.

— И перестань наконец ощетиниваться каждый раз, когда я с тобой разговариваю, — Розалинд улыбнулась и протянув под столом ногу, коснулась его колена прохладной ступней. — Хотя в этом есть свое очарование.

— И это тебя бесит, — крепко обхватывая ее щиколотку, сказал Рэймонд. Наверное, это должно было прозвучать как вопрос, но получилось как вполне однозначное утверждение.

— Думаешь, меня в Майкле совсем ничего не раздражает? — хмыкнула она, затушив сигарету в пепельнице. — Ты ошибаешься.

— Теряюсь в догадках, что же это может быть, — Рэймонд машинально погладил косточку на ее щиколотке и медленно разжал пальцы.

— Как-нибудь обязательно расскажу, — закончила разговор Розалинд, убирая ногу, и поднялась со стула. Халат окончательно сполз с одного ее плеча, но она не спешила его поправлять. — А сейчас нам пора спать, вставать через три часа.

Рэймонд тогда так и не сделал однозначных выводов из этого разговора, но он его почему-то успокоил.

Машину ощутимо тряхнуло на ухабе, и это вернуло Рэймонда из воспоминаний в реальность. Дороги, ведущие к крохотным деревням на побережье, подчас бывали немного непредсказуемыми. Водитель — молчаливый алжирец, с которым они давно работали по рекомендации партнеров — негромко выругался на арабском.

— Кажется, мы почти приехали, — заметил проснувшийся от рывка авто Микки, бросив взгляд в окно. Они действительно были недалеко: вдалеке показался знакомый маяк в марокканском стиле. Как раз за ним дорога сворачивала в сторону залива, окруженного скалами, на побережье которого и располагалась вилла la libertà. Рэймонд считал это название ужасно банальным, но с исторически сложившимся фактом пришлось смириться.

Казалось бы, дом должен встретить их атмосферой необжитости и заброшенности — такое случается с жильем, в которых подолгу никто не бывает. Но Рэймонд, к собственному удивлению, не заметил ничего подобного: время здесь словно остановилось, застыло в то мгновение, когда они уехали прочь. Впечатление было неожиданно приятным, не совсем ощущение собственного дома, но что-то близкое к этому.

Пока Микки звонил по делам, Рэймонд медленно обошел все комнаты с детектором для обнаружения жучков и скрытых камер. Это была вовсе не паранойя, всего лишь банальная необходимость, вошедшая в привычку. Слишком многим хотелось бы получить компромат любого толка на самого Микки Пирсона, так что безопасностью не стоило пренебрегать — в пустующий месяцами дом при сильном желании мог проникнуть кто угодно. Конечно, за порядком здесь следили специально нанятые люди, но этих самых людей, особенно в чужой стране, можно легко перекупить.

Если бы информация о том, как они проводят здесь время, просочилась вовне, Микки вмиг стал бы нерукоподаваем среди большинства теперешних партнеров. Особенно здесь, в католической Сицилии, где представители мафиозных кланов исправно ходили в церковь и делали вид, что спят только со своими женами.

Вилла продавалась вместе с аутентичной мебелью, которая наверняка принадлежала еще первым владельцам. Наверное, в этом и было ее главное очарование: Рэймонд переходил из комнаты в комнату, мимоходом касаясь то резной спинки стула с изображением крылатого венецианского льва, то тяжелой дверцы огромного под потолок шкафа, то столешницы бюро из темного дерева. Детектор в его руке молчал, все было чисто.

После проверки дома он вышел в сад, где и обнаружил Микки в затененной, увитой лозами винограда беседке. На круглом столике рядом с ним стояла открытая бутылка вина и два бокала. Микки сидел заложив ногу за ногу и, склонив голову, смотрел, как Рэймонд подходит ближе. Словно ждал его появления.

— Составь мне компанию, — небрежно кивнув на стол, сказал он.

— Что мы пробуем в этот раз? — поинтересовался Рэймонд, занимая свободный стул. — Очередной местный пино нуар?

— Вроде того, — согласился Микки, неспешно разливая вино по бокалам. — Сеньор Пикколо очень гордится этим урожаем. Как, впрочем, и всеми остальными.

Это была их формальная причина приехать на Сицилию. Дон Сальваторе Пикколо — один из давних партнеров Микки — устраивал закрытый прием в честь выпуска новой марки белого полусухого. Но виноделие было всего лишь его небольшим хобби, а зарабатывал Дон Сальваторе на совсем других вещах. Небольшая судоходная компания, рыбный промысел: обычный бизнес для местных, во всяком случае, вполне законный. Даже налоги платит исправно. На самом же деле это была лишь вершина айсберга, основная часть которого состояла из контрабанды оружия, наркоты, нелегального вылова тунца и хрен разберет чего еще.

Они с Микки много раз помогали друг другу с вопросами переправки различных международных грузов, и были сотрудничеством весьма довольны. Сальваторе оказался из той самой старой гвардии мафиози, которые чтут традиции и строго придерживаются норм этикета, а также крайне уважают людей, держащих слово. Наверное, потому они и сошлись с Микки, который исправно поздравлял сеньора Пикколо с днем рождения, передавал приветы его семье и обязательно принимал нечастые приглашения в гости.

Предполагалось, что сегодняшняя встреча пройдет в международном формате. Очередное юбилейное вино было лишь поводом встретиться со своими партнерами, укрепить связи и обновить договоренности. Те же цели преследовали и сами гости, многие из которых, конечно, были знакомы между собой. Обычно на подобных мероприятиях у каждого была персональная задача и роль. Микки выступал главным коммуникатором, Розалинд блистала рядом с ним, а Рэймонду нужно было — наоборот — не отсвечивать и внимательно наблюдать за окружающими. Фиксировать, кто с кем общается, по возможности улавливая, о чем, оценивать обстановку и делать так, чтобы босс сталкивался с нужными ему людьми, избегая ненужных.

Вопреки ожиданиям Рэймонда, Микки не стал обсуждать предстоящий прием, а завел разговор совсем о другом.

— Мы с Розалинд решили, что пора обзавестись детьми, — сообщил он, пригубив вино и отставив бокал. — В ближайшее время.

— Прими мои поздравления, — на автомате произнес Рэймонд, ощущая совершенно нелогичное волнение. Решение было легко спрогнозировать, и Рэймонд даже знал, кто из двоих Пирсонов хочет детей сильнее. Это была не Розалинд.

— И я хочу продать бизнес. Все двенадцать ферм, — продолжил Микки спокойно, с деланным безразличием глядя в сторону моря.

Рука Рэймонда неожиданно дернулась, бокал со звоном опрокинулся на стол, чудом не разбившись, а все его содержимое выплеснулось на светлую рубашку.

— Блядь, — с чувством произнес Рэймонд, машинально отодвигаясь от стола и проводя рукой по насквозь мокрому боку и животу.

— Я ожидал чего-то подобного, — Микки дернул уголком рта и с любопытством посмотрел на растерянного Рэймонда.

Иногда эти взгляды просто выводили из себя: казалось, Микки проводит какой-то эксперимент, проверяет его реакцию и отстраненно оценивает, оказалась ли она такой, как он думал. В такие моменты Рэймонд попросту не знал, как реагировать, не мог просчитать, чего от него ожидают и каков должен быть правильный ответ. Может, весь секрет состоял в том, что его и не было — правильным был любой. Почему-то эта мысль еще больше выбивала из колеи.

— И почему же? — подняв опрокинутый бокал, спросил Рэймонд. Та часть вина, которая не попала на рубашку, с глухим и печальным звуком капала со стеклянного столика на пол беседки.

Рэймонд видел, как строился этот бизнес, он сам принимал в этом участие. Кровь, пот, дерьмо, взлеты и падения. У Микки ушли годы на то, чтобы выстроить свою империю, и сейчас все работало идеально. Можно сказать, что компания находилась в высшей точке своей рыночной капитализации. Отказываться от всего этого прямо сейчас было странно.

— Не хочу делать это семейным бизнесом, как в старых фильмах про мафиози, — пояснил Микки, пожимая плечами. Казалось, он уже принял окончательное решение. — Я делал много разных вещей, которым не горжусь. И уж точно не хочу учить им своих детей.

— Но почему прямо сейчас? — с нажимом поинтересовался Рэймонд, наливая себе новую порцию вина. Это была не столько потребность выпить, сколько занять руки.

— А почему нет? — Микки задумчиво, медленно погладил ножку своего бокала. — Мир полон возможностей зарабатывать бабки, особенно когда у тебя уже есть неплохой капитал. Могу вообще ничерта не делать до конца жизни.

— Кстати, про капитал. Ты уже наверняка решил, за сколько хочешь продать точки, — решил перевести разговор в максимально деловое русло Рэймонд.

— О, вот для этого мне и нужен ты, — улыбнулся Микки. — Придется провести самую тщательную оценку всех ресурсов и мощностей, учесть потенциальную прибыль в ближайшие годы с учетом легалайза и без него.

— Надеюсь, ты мне это сообщаешь без намека, что пора искать новую работу? — Рэймонд почувствовал как невовремя дернулась мышца на лице, выдавая его нервозность.

— Серьезно? — приподнявший было бокал Микки замер. Взгляд его прищуренных глаз сосредоточился на Рэймонде, а на лице застыло слегка удивленное и вместе с тем снисходительное выражение, будто он услышал ужасную глупость и не мог поверить своим ушам. — Ты знаешь состояние моих финансов и моих компаний лучше меня самого. Предполагаешь, я продам тебя вместе с фермами и найду кого-то по резюме в интернете?

— Прости, плохая попытка пошутить, — Рэймонд попробовал улыбнуться и продолжил: — Просто это немного внезапные новости. И, если честно, мне не нравится идея, продавать бизнес такого масштаба и формата дохрена рискованно. Тебя гарантированно попытаются наебать.

— Чтобы попытаться меня наебать, нужно быть или отчаянно самоуверенным, или полнейшим идиотом. А скорее и то, и другое, — Микки отпил вина и ухмыльнулся. — Даже любопытно на это посмотреть.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был осторожнее в своих желаниях, — покачал головой Рэймонд, силясь понять, что именно его так нервирует в идее Микки кроме ее очевидной внезапности.

— В любом случае потенциальная сумма, которая за все это светит, стоит небольшой суеты. Там будет и твоя доля, не сомневайся.

— Как раз это меня не беспокоит.

— А что тебя беспокоит? — приподнял брови Микки, заметно оживляясь. — Это просто бизнес, он покупается и продается.

— У меня плохие предчувствия, только и всего, — вздохнув, сказал Рэймонд. На самом деле, если бы дело было только в бизнесе, он вряд ли задергался бы.

— Брось, это всегда было дохрена рискованным делом, — заметил Микки. — Ничего дерьмовее тех вещей, которые с нами уже случались, не произойдет.

— Хорошо, я включусь в работу над этим вопросом, как только мы вернемся в Лондон, — согласился Рэймонд, надеясь пока свернуть это обсуждение. Мокрая ткань рубашки неприятно липла к телу и ужасно раздражала.

Микки кивнул и допил оставшееся в бокале вино.

— Признайся, Рэй, разве ты не думал о какой-то более спокойной жизни? — начал он после недолгого молчания. — Без постоянных проверок, нет ли за нами слежки, не прицепил ли кто-то взрывное устройство на дно машины и опасений, что какой-то говнюк опять развяжет войну за территорию.

— Не знаю, возможно я привык к этой жизни, — подумав, ответил Рэймонд. — Ты же знаешь, что люди очень быстро адаптируются как к хорошему, так и плохому.

— Но это мешает развиваться? — Микки дернул уголком рта в намеке на улыбку. — К тому же, мы сможем не играть больше в сраных конспирологов.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — поинтересовался Рэймонд, осмыслив его слова. — Я переезжаю жить в ваш с Розалинд загородный дом и каждое утро отвожу ваших детей в школу?

Он вовсе не собирался вкладывать в интонацию столько скрытой агрессии и раздражения, сколько туда, очевидно, просочилось. Микки, только что сидевший расслабленно, враз нахмурился, подобрался, даже черты его лица будто стали резче.

— Если ты этого захочешь, то почему бы и нет? — тихо и отчетливо проговорил он, глядя Рэймонду в глаза. — Но придется определиться, что именно тебе нужно.

— Сейчас мне нужно подумать, босс, — сказал Рэймонд как можно спокойнее. — И, пожалуй, сменить рубашку.

Микки, кажется, хотел что-то ответить, вероятнее всего возразить, но тут в его кармане зазвонил телефон.

— Это Роуз, — сказал он, взглянув на экран. — Так что отложим споры на потом.

Кажется, Розалинд своим звонком, сама того не зная, спасла Рэймонда от необходимости продолжать разговор, к которому он оказался не готов. Так что, оставив Микки общаться с женой, он отправился в дом — принять душ, переодеться и привести мысли в порядок.

С одной стороны, решение Микки явно имело смысл со стратегической точки зрения. Ему всегда удавалось держать нос по ветру и выбирать верное направление без, казалось бы, видимых на то предпосылок. С другой, никто — даже самая мелкая и неприметная шестерка — не выходил из наркобизнеса легко, если вообще выбирался из этого дерьма живым. Старые связи, старые схемы, старые привычки — все тащило обратно. И это не говоря уже о давних счетах, которые никто не предъявит, пока ты на вершине, но с удовольствием выставит при первой удобной возможности.

Уже в ванной, стащив рубашку, Рэймонд нахмурился, досадуя на собственную слишком острую реакцию. Впереди ждал долгий вечер с серьезными разговорами, и стоило взять себя в руки. Прохладный душ должен был немного помочь.

Рэймонда и правда дергало от какого-то нехорошего предчувствия, но по большей части это не относилось к бизнесу, хоть косвенно и было с ним связано. Они с Микки вроде бы наловчились разделять работу и личные дела, но провести границу между первым и вторым было нереально. Иногда Рэймонд думал, что ее и не может существовать.

Возможно, именно поэтому ему казалось, что грядущие перемены разделят и отдалят их настолько, что каждый попросту пойдет своим путем. Останутся лишь формальные поздравления с праздниками и барбекю раз полгода, где они будут вспоминать былые времена, а затем расходиться прочь — чужими людьми. Словно бизнес Микки был неким фундаментом, клеем их связи, без которого все развалится, рассыплется. Наверняка все дело было в том, что Рэймонд был с Микки с самого начала, помогал выстраивать все кирпичик за кирпичиком и теперь не представлял, смогут ли они заниматься чем-то вместе в отрыве от работы, вне контекста. Опасался, что в новой жизни он не сможет предложить Микки ровным счетом ничего, кроме самого себя. Будет ли этого достаточно?

Сформулировав это для самого себя и позволив тревоге стечь вместе с водой, Рэймонд выключил душ. Теперь он безусловно понимал, что именно его зацепило, а определенность успокаивала. Что же касалось продажи бизнеса, то просчитать все риски и минимизировать их должен был именно он. Рэймонд был внимателен к деталям и отлично умел оптимизировать задуманные Микки, подчас немного безумные схемы, а значит должен справиться и с этим. Уж с этим — точно. О личных вопросах можно было подумать и потом.

Пожалуй, Рэймонд слишком долго отрицал, что между ними происходит что-то серьезное. Если ты спишь с боссом, будь ты хоть тысячу раз в него влюблен, ты всего лишь спишь с боссом и точка. Еще в самом начале Рэймонда как-то заклинило на этой, как ему казалось, безопасной мысли. Будто это что-то меняло в его отношении к Микки — ровно как и наоборот. Все изменилось, как ни странно, с появлением Розалинд. Тогда Рэймонду казалось, что мир шатается и трещит по швам, а та самая безопасная мысль вовсе не помогала. Он был готов отойти в сторону, но сомневался, сможет ли потом работать с Микки так, словно ничего и не было. Оказалось, что у Микки есть по этому поводу свое мнение.

— Думал, я так просто откажусь от тебя? — в буквальном смысле приперев Рэймонда к стенке, поинтересовался он. Вид у Микки был такой, словно подобные мысли наносят ему глубокое личное оскорбление.

— Осмелюсь напомнить, что Розалинд скоро станет твоей женой, — Рэймонд пытался делать вид, что ему почти все равно или что он даже рад за Микки. Получалось как-то не очень убедительно даже по его собственному мнению.

— Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что Роуз — моя женщина? Стоило мне увидеть ее лишь один раз, — лицо Микки вмиг приобрело крайне довольное то ли собой, то ли жизнью в целом выражение. — Так вот, я не ошибся. Так что естественно она понимает, насколько ты мне нужен.

— Весьма нетривиальный подход, — только и смог выдать Рэймонд, растерянно моргая. Сам Микки обладал какой-то феноменальной способностью неизменно его удивлять, и, кажется, партнершу он нашел себе под стать.

— Меня устраивает, — Микки пожал плечами, словно речь шла о чем-то совершенно обычном. — Не буду скрывать, что расстроюсь, если тебя — нет.

Будь Рэймонд действительно умным, он бы отказался. Он и так зашел дальше, чем планировал: все их взаимодействие должно было ограничиться лишь деловыми вопросами. Но как, черт побери, можно было придерживаться выбранной стратегии, если речь шла о Микки Пирсоне? Со всей его жесткостью и сраной самоуверенностью, улыбками и хищным прищуром глаз. Рэймонд прекрасно понимал, что давать заднюю нужно было с самого начала, когда они только решили работать вместе, просто сказать вежливое «нет» и больше никогда не пересекаться с Микки. 

Он был рад, что не сделал этого.

Рэймонд надел очки, обернул вокруг бедер полотенце и вышел из ванной уже продумывая список дел, которыми придется срочно заняться в Лондоне. Оказалось, что Микки ждал его: стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку, засунув руки в карманы и глядя на террасу. Его взгляд, еще полчаса назад метавший молнии, был абсолютно спокойным. Рэймонд на мгновение замер, не до конца понимая, стоит ли что-то сказать или лучше сначала одеться. В конце концов, вести серьезные разговоры почти голым не слишком удобно. На Микки все еще были поло, брюки и туфли — положение казалось неравным.

— Помнишь, как мы приезжали сюда весной? — подал голос Микки, выводя Рэймонда из оцепенения. Вид у него был такой, словно он и сам сейчас прокручивал перед глазами отдельные эпизоды их совместного отдыха. — От чертового запаха цветов нигде было не скрыться.

— Тогда апельсины цвели, — кивнул Рэймонд, подходя к кровати и садясь на ее край. В таком положении вести беседу было удобнее, чем бестолково стоя посреди комнаты. — И я думал, тебя это устраивает.

— Да, — согласился Микки и наконец посмотрел прямо на него. Было не совсем понятно, то ли он собирается войти, то ли хочет как можно быстрее убраться прочь, хоть это и была вроде как их общая спальня. — Мне и сейчас здесь нравится. Хотя апельсины отцвели, а осенью уже соберут урожай. Глупо приезжать в ожидании, что все осталось неизменным.

Рэймонд поправил очки и вопросительно посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. То ли Микки завел разговор издалека, то ли действительно решил поболтать о цитрусовых. С равной долей вероятности это могло быть и то, и другое.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что с некоторыми моими решениями все очень сильно изменится, — выдержав паузу, произнес Микки и снова отвел взгляд в сторону террасы, будто бы там происходило что-то интересное. — Но кто сказал, что к худшему?

Рэймонд хотел ответить, что это очень странное сравнение. Даже дурацкое. И что апельсины к их жизни не имеют вообще никакого отношения. Но в кое в чем очень важном Микки несомненно был прав. Не сдержавшись, Рэймонд оглянулся назад — туда, куда он сейчас смотрел с такой отстраненной сосредоточенностью. На миг в памяти почему снова всплыли обрывки ночного разговора с Розалинд, словно это место запомнило ситуацию, зафиксировало ее фрагменты подобно кинопленке. Когда он обернулся, Микки уже стоял напротив, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки: если он хотел, то умел подкрадываться быстро и тихо, ступая совсем по-кошачьи неслышно.

Несколько бесконечных мгновений Рэймонд изучал его нечитаемое выражение лица, затем скользнул взглядом ниже, на шею, одну расстегнутую пуговку на воротнике, мерно вздымающуюся под светлой тканью поло грудь и опустился еще, останавливаясь на пряжке ремня. Когда Рэймонд вновь поднял взгляд, Микки едва заметно улыбался.

— Розалинд просила передать тебе кое-что, — сказал он серьезно, очевидно собираясь сообщить нечто важное.

— Вот как, — Рэймонд откинулся назад, опираясь на локти и подчеркнуто заинтересованно посмотрел на Микки. — Я весь внимание.

Вместо ответа Микки шагнул вперед и, оперевшись коленом о кровать, наклонился совсем близко. Рэймонд успел лишь удивленно моргнуть, как оказался втянут в мягкий, но требовательный поцелуй. Ладонь Микки уверенно легла на его шею сзади, кончики пальцев погладили кожу, отчего вниз вдоль позвоночника заструились щекотные мурашки. Едва Рэймонд приподнял голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй, как Микки, с чувством прикусив его нижнюю губу, отстранился.

— Она просила передать вот это, — прошептал он, медленно скользя взглядом по лицу Рэймонда.

Даже удивительно, насколько точно Микки удалось скопировать манеру Розалинд целоваться. Осознание этого вызвало какой-то странный, неуместный укол ревности: Микки с женой были в чем-то неуловимо похожи, связаны, чувствовали друг друга так четко и сильно, что это было заметно практически каждому, у кого были глаза и немного наблюдательности. Рэймонд же был другим, во многом совсем на них не похожим. Хотя, вполне возможно, в этом и заключалось его преимущество.

— Рэй, я люблю тебя, — словно поняв, о чем он думает, сказал Микки и тут же добавил: — Можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю. Просто хочу, чтобы ты об этом помнил.

В иной ситуации его тон можно было бы счесть угрожающим, но сейчас сердце Рэймонда пропустило удар и забилось чаще в каком-то глупом, странном восторге. Казалось, Микки клеймил его произнесенными словами, впечатывая звуки, как раскаленное тавро в кожу — словно заявлял и подтверждал на него свои права. Это было до дрожи, пугающе приятно и в то же время причиняло дискомфорт.

— Я всегда об этом помню, — выдохнул он, не отводя взгляда от лица Микки, и положил ладонь ему на бедро. Не притягивая и не отталкивая, просто усиливая контакт.

Микки был щедр с теми, кого считал своими — это касалось как поступков, так и слов. А Рэймонду всегда было тяжело ему ответить. Не потому, что он ничего не чувствовал, как раз наоборот: он любил его слишком сильно, чтобы признаваться в этом вслух. Словно так он расписывался в своем окончательном поражении, каялся в том, как крепко влип в Микки. Так что чертовы слова давались Рэймонду с неизменным трудом, будто их выталкивали из него силой, будто каждая буква резала и царапала горло изнутри. Ответное признание всегда получалось каким-то неловким, хриплым, тяжеловесным, как огромные камни, падающие в песок с большой высоты.

— Но мне кажется, — Микки наклонился, чтобы проговорить ему это в самое ухо. Его ладонь, все так же лежащая на шее Рэймонда, сжалась чуть крепче, — ты все еще не осознаешь, что между нами происходит.

— Неправда, — возразил Рэймонд, обхватывая его за поясницу и вжимаясь носом в шею. Невыносимо хотелось быть ближе прямо сейчас. Словно только так он мог поделиться с Микки бьющимися в груди чувствами. Отдать ему то, что он заслужил. — Ты же знаешь, я просто оцениваю риски.

— Вот оно что, — усмехнулся Микки, опираясь рукой о его плечо, чтобы сохранить равновесие. — И каковы же они сейчас?

— Нам, вероятно, придется собираться очень быстро, чтобы не опоздать, — Рэймонд приподнял голову и мягко прикусил его за мочку. — Потому что прямо сейчас я точно не готов одеваться.

Не дав Микки опомниться, Рэймонд потянул его на себя, чтобы в следующую секунду опрокинуть на кровать, нависая сверху и фиксируя руки над головой. Взгляд Микки из-под полуопущенных век был теплым, обволакивающим, а на губах играла легкая улыбка, которую так хотелось попробовать на вкус. Наклонившись, Рэймонд поцеловал его в уголок рта, прикоснулся к губам, чувствуя, как они приоткрываются ему навстречу.

Они оба не спешили, обмениваясь неторопливыми, легкими поцелуями, просто касаниями губ — многообещающими и будоражащими воображение. Микки не пытался высвободить руки и как-то сразу включился в темп, заданный Рэймондом. Он легко с головой погружался в любое занятие, любил и умел делать обыденные вещи со вкусом: есть, пить, вести переговоры и стрелять из пистолета. И заниматься сексом, конечно, тоже. Это умение включаться в поток было в некотором роде заразительным, ему хотелось научиться, суметь так хотя бы вполовину.

Так что Рэймонд намеренно не торопился, смакуя поцелуи с легким привкусом вина, пока не начали дрожать от возбуждения губы, а Микки — необычайно притихший, покорно замерший в одном положении — не задышал часто и неглубоко. Влажное полотенце уже давно сползло с бедер Рэймонда, так что теперь он вжимался стояком в ширинку Микки — все еще слишком одетого.  
Немного сдвинувшись, Рэймонд потерся о твердый член Микки и тихо застонал в поцелуй от того, насколько острыми оказались ощущения от соприкосновения чувствительной кожи с тканью.

В ответ Микки приподнял голову, скользнув языком ему в рот, и вскинул бедра, двигаясь навстречу медленно и плавно. Рэймонд отстранился, чтобы взглянуть в потемневшие, блестящие глаза Микки, замер, разглядывая, запоминая его таким: растрепанным, тяжело дышащим, словно пьяным от желания.

— Думаю, это нечестно, — заметил Рэймонд. — То, что на тебе до сих пор есть одежда.

— Ну что ж, тогда восстанови справедливость, — выдохнул Микки. — Ведь это достаточно просто.

Рэймонд кивнул и отпустил его руки, чтобы отклониться назад и взяться за пряжку ремня. Сосредоточенно, не делая резких движений, он принялся его расстегивать. Приподнявшийся на локтях Микки наблюдал за этими действиями так пристально, что становилось жарко.

Возможно, Рэймонд и справился с его ремнем и ширинкой поспешнее, чем планировал, но уж точно медленнее, чем на самом деле хотелось. Запустил ладонь под резинку трусов, несильно сжал напряженный член, следя за реакцией Микки. Тот закусил губу и откинулся назад на кровать. Рэймонд несколько раз провел пальцами по горячему, твердому стволу и убрал руку, чтобы наконец потянуть вниз штаны с бельем, приспуская их до колен. Задрал поло Микки, наклонился и легко, невесомо провел губами по животу, спустился ниже и поймал ртом головку члена.

Микки слегка дернул бедрами и промычал что-то одобрительно-удовлетворенное, его рука скользнула на шею Рэймонда, большой палец принялся поглаживать кожу за ухом. Тело сразу охватила приятная истома, и Рэймонд закрыл глаза, заглатывая член Микки почти до самого основания, а затем медленно выпуская изо рта. Он повторил так несколько раз, откровенно наслаждаясь тем, как подрагивает бедро под его рукой, как скользит твердая плоть по языку. То, что Микки запустил пальцы в его волосы и сжал пряди в кулаке, было приятно, но немного мешало сосредоточиться.

— Так не пойдет, — Рэймонд отстранился и, обхватив его запястье, отвел руку в сторону.

— Как? — приподнявший голову Микки недоуменно нахмурился, не понимая, что идет не так.

— Ты меня отвлекаешь, — пояснил Рэймонд, поглаживая большим пальцем его ладонь.

— Тогда я больше не буду, — Микки перехватил его руку, коротко сжал в своей и сразу же отпустил.

— Конечно, не будешь, — кивнул Рэймонд, принимаясь вытаскивать ремень из его брюк. — Я собираюсь связать тебе руки.

Глаза Микки на мгновение широко распахнулись, словно бы в изумлении, но взгляд быстро потеплел, заискрился.

— Да ты охренел, — сообщил он таким довольным тоном, будто только и ждал подобного поворота событий. — И знаешь, что? Это чертовски сексуально.

Он с готовностью протянул обе руки вперед как раз в тот момент, когда Рэймонд окончательно высвободил ремень из петель и, сложив пополам, зажал в кулаке.

— Часы снимай, — бросил он, слезая с бедер Микки, и сел рядом на кровати. Грубая кожа ремня приятно ощущалась в ладони, металлическая пряжка холодила пальцы. — И сдвинься чуть выше.

Микки приподнял брови, но никак не прокомментировал его реплики, лишь расстегнул часы и, стянув с запястья, демонстративно подал Рэймонду. Тот на мгновение отвлекся, чтобы положить их на тумбочку возле кровати, а Микки уже поменял положение, подняв руки вверх — к кованой металлической спинке.

— Так тебя устроит? — поинтересовался он, немного поерзав, и завел ладони за один из металлических прутьев.

— Да, вполне, — кивнул Рэймонд и набросил на запястья Микки ремень, фиксируя их вместе. Обернул его еще раз, стягивая аккуратно и крепко. Конечно, при желании можно было высвободиться, но приложив определенные усилия.

— И что дальше? — поинтересовался Микки, на пробу дернув руками, словно проверяя надежность своих оков.

— А чего бы тебе хотелось? — нависнув над ним, Рэймонд медленно провел ладонью по боку, животу, сжал пальцы на бедре и замер в ожидании.

— Ну уж нет, — усмехнулся Микки. — Ты сейчас главный, ты и решай. Отдаю себя в твое полное распоряжение.

— Тогда не задавай лишних вопросов.

Рэймонд продолжил поглаживать его, теперь уже двумя руками: провел ладонями по груди под задранным вверх поло, по животу и паху до основания члена. Крепко сжал пальцами бедра, спустившись ниже, чтобы стащить к щиколоткам мешающие штаны. Они полетели на пол вслед за туфлями и носками. Рэймонд ненадолго остановился, чтобы полюбоваться почти раздетым, зафиксированным на месте Микки, который послушно молчал, дыша часто и глубоко. Не отрывая взгляда от Рэймонда, он подтянул ноги и развел колени, медленно приподнял бедра.

Его налитый кровью член призывно качнулся, и Рэймонд машинально облизнул губы. Пришлось еще ненадолго отвлечься, чтобы нашарить в верхнем ящике тумбочки лубрикант и презервативы. Впрочем, пока Рэймонд просто положил их рядом на кровать, сам же устроился между разведенных ног Микки, покрыл медленными поцелуями внутреннюю часть бедра, провел языком по члену от основания до головки.

Ему чертовски понравилось и то, как сладко вздрогнул Микки, и тихий, едва уловимый стон, сорвавшийся с его губ. Так что Рэймонд повторил проделанное несколько раз, не торопясь и прислушиваясь к ответной реакции. Немного подразнив его так, Рэймонд вобрал член в рот до половины и ускорился, с каждым движением впуская его чуть глубже. Прикоснуться к себе хотелось почти невыносимо, но вместо этого Рэймонд просунул ладони под задницу Микки, слегка приподнимая вверх и сжимая ягодицы. Член при этом полностью оказался у него во рту, слегка дернувшись и еще сильнее твердея.

Вздрогнув от сладкого полустона-полумырлыканья Микки, Рэймонд отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть. На языке ощущался солоноватый привкус предэякулянта. Однажды Рэймонд так и кончил, лишь успев засунуть руку в штаны, пока отсасывал Микки. Было даже любопытно, сможет ли он сделать это и вовсе не прикасаясь к себе. Возможно, это была неплохая идея для эксперимента на следующий раз. Сейчас же планы были немного другими.

Несколько раз крепко сжав ладонями задницу Микки, Рэймонд высвободил руки и потянулся к лубриканту. Запрокинувший голову и прикрывший глаза Микки, казалось, буквально прислушивается к каждому его движению в ожидании продолжения. Быстро выдавив на руку смазку, Рэймонд слегка растер ее между пальцев и провел по промежности Микки. Тот лишь легонько дернулся от прохладного прикосновения и развел ноги чуть шире. Рэймонд погладил его свободной рукой по колену, бедру, обхватил ладонью все еще влажный от слюны член. Задержал дыхание и легко толкнулся одним пальцем внутрь, жадно глядя как Микки приоткрывает рот в тихом «ах», как напрягаются мышцы его живота и приподнимается таз навстречу движению. Еще раз окинув взглядом тело Микки, Рэймонд наклонился и обхватил губами головку его члена.

Теперь он скорее дразнил, чем пытался довести до края, мягко посасывал и ласкал кончиком языка, одновременно трахая Микки пальцами — сначала одним, а затем двумя. Тот с готовностью принимал их в себя, сжимая внутри и двигая бедрами в попытке насадиться сильнее и резче. Рэймонду стоило немалых усилий не поддаться темпу, который требовал Микки — собственное возбуждение ощущалось почти невыносимо мучительным, требовало выхода.

Последней каплей стал очередной особо чувственный стон Микки: казалось, звук попал прямиком куда-то в центр удовольствия в мозгу Рэймонда, заставив тело мгновенно отозваться дрожью. Он отстранился, убирая руку, и стянул с себя сползшие на переносицу очки, чтобы отложить в сторону и взять презерватив. Пока Рэймонд разрывал упаковку чуть подрагивающими пальцами, Микки приоткрыл глаза и принялся наблюдать за его действиями потемневшим, хищным взглядом. Быстро раскатав презерватив по члену, Рэймонд потянулся за подушкой и подложил ее Микки под задницу.

— Надеюсь, ты не против такого хода событий, — хрипло проговорил Рэймонд и, оперевшись на руку, склонился к его лицу. Их бедра, члены соприкоснулись: горячо и тесно.

— Да нахер твою вежливость, — тихо прорычал Микки в ответ, приподнимаясь на кровати и вжимаясь в него всем телом. — Выеби меня наконец.

Вместо ответа Рэймонд приник к его губам в поцелуе, одновременно сдвигаясь чуть ниже, и плавно толкнулся вперед. Поймал ртом рваный выдох Микки, ненадолго замер и толкнулся еще раз, проникая глубже. Снова и снова, пока не вошел до самого конца. Ощущения были такими острыми, ошеломляющими, что Рэймонд сдавленно заскулил прямо в поцелуй и снова остановился, чтобы уткнуться в шею Микки и перевести дух. Тело под ним напряженно вздрагивало, чужой стояк красноречиво упирался в живот.

— Рэй… — выдохнул Микки, ощутимо расслабляясь. Он не продолжил фразу, но в этой интонации уже было все, что нужно: и просьба, и приказ, и желание.

Вжавшись в его бедра своими, Рэймонд приподнялся и подхватил Микки под колени. Несколько раз толкнулся медленно и плавно, почти полностью выходя из его тела и проникая вновь.

— Да, блядь, да, — сдавлено прошептал Микки, запрокидывая голову и дергая привязанными к кровати руками. — Еще немного.

Рэймонд задвигался резче, не сдерживая стонов на каждом толчке и не отрывая взгляда от возбужденного до предела, шипящего сквозь зубы Микки. Он был особенно красивым в этот момент: спутавшиеся завитки волос, напряженная линия подбородка, приоткрытый рот, твердый, налитый кровью член, прижатый к животу. Хотелось кончить вот так, тесно сплетенным с Микки, сделать это вместе с ним, заставить его рычать и вскрикивать от наслаждения. Тяжело дыша, Рэймонд приподнял его колени еще чуть выше и несколько раз очень медленно, плавно вошел до упора. Микки лишь сладко мычал на каждом таком движении, не дергаясь и не торопя события. Его ресницы мелко дрожали.

Тогда Рэймонд отпустил его колени и обхватил ладонью требующий внимания член, принимаясь быстро двигать рукой. Он больше не медлил и не сдерживался, вбиваясь в податливое тело коротко и резко. Теперь неотрывно глядящий в его глаза Микки лишь шумно выдыхал приоткрытым ртом. Резко чертыхнувшись, он крепко зажмурился, протяжно застонал и кончил, заливая спермой собственный живот. Наклонившись, чтобы поймать губами один из его выдохов, Рэймонд резко толкнулся вперед еще несколько раз и провалился в оглушительный оргазм. Он замер на пике наслаждения, изливаясь глубоко внутри Микки и упираясь лбом ему в плечо. Кажется, при этом Рэймонд даже несколько раз простонал его имя, сложно было сказать наверняка: в ушах шумело, а реальность плыла, распадалась, ускользала.

Он окончательно пришел в себя отчасти из-за того, как жарко Микки дышал ему в ухо, периодически ловя и сжимая мочку губами. Замереть и не двигаться еще приблизительно вечность казалось прекрасной идеей, но между их телами было липко и мокро, а руки Микки все еще стягивал ремень.

— Кажется, пришла пора тебя освободить, — пробормотал Рэймонд, скользнув приоткрытым ртом по разгоряченной, влажной коже на шее.

Микки издал тихий, грудной смешок.

— Очень надеюсь, что ты это все же сделаешь.

Рэймонд нехотя приподнялся на локте и потянулся рукой к ремню, ослабить который удалось только с третьей попытки. Убедившись, что теперь Микки сможет легко освободиться сам, Рэймонд скатился в сторону и лег на живот, подложив под голову руки. Медленно моргая, он наблюдал, как Микки лениво потирает затекшие запястья, как облизывает губы, как поворачивается на бок, в его сторону.

— Попустило? — поинтересовался Микки, стоило их взглядам встретиться.

— Угу, — признался Рэймонд, пока не особо способный связно формулировать мысли. Накрывшая его во время последнего разговора тревога и правда отступила, потеряла яркость и остроту.

Микки едва заметно улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в его волосы, провести по шее. Его ладонь заскользила ниже, между лопаток, вдоль позвоночника уверенным, властным движением.

— Сомнения ведут к хаосу, Рэй, — задумчиво проговорил он, поглаживая его поясницу. — А это в свою очередь приводит к погибели. Не позволяй им одержать над тобой верх.

Завороженный его прикосновениями, Рэймонд прикрыл глаза, молчаливо соглашаясь. Если иногда мир и представлялся ему сосредоточением хаоса, который никогда не получится упорядочить, то Микки определенно был тем, за кого можно держаться.


End file.
